L'homme de la mort
by foofighta
Summary: AiméeLeBeau is 17.She rescued her absentee father(Remy)from MrSinister,& Romy are FinaLLyMaRRied.ButSinister is back & forming the new Marauders! He has his eye on a necromancer who SeeksRefuge with TheXmen.Can she protect him from Sinister'sPlans?finit
1. Eyes Like Death

Note: sorry if you got confused, THIS is the sequel to La Fille, NOT Le Garcon Du Futur, that was a mistake....sorry! And for new readers who have no idea what I am talking about . . . go back and read ReBorn and La Fille! (  
  
T.- sorry for the confusion! Fleur- well I already explained it to you! haha  
  
Gabrielle is Fleurdelys, for more on her read "Through Time" (it kicks ass!) though in this story she does not have the same history as she does in Through Time, I am merely using the name . . . the attitude . . . a tweaked version of her mutant abilities . . . and her appearance!  
  
This is the first story of Sinister's new Mauraders . . . and believe me, they are just as frightening as the originals!  
  
READ! READ! READ! The next chapter will be up tomorrow night!!!!!!!!! And god dammit REVIEW!  
  
And YES I expect to title all these stories in French . . . dammit it just SOUNDS BETTER!  
  
------------------------------------  
  
L'homme de la mort (The man of Death)  
  
Part 1.  
  
Eyes like Death  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Remind me never to date your friends again." Aimée LeBeau hissed into the phone as she walked down the street, her high heels smacking the concrete angrily with every step, "Not only the fact that he was TWICE my age, no, that I could live with, it was the breath! The horrible breath! What was he gargling with? Fish guts? Where did you find this guy?" She had just escaped quite possibly the worst date of her life.  
  
"What? Oh come on G, I'm not THAT desperate!" Aimée hastily clicked the off button on her cell, sometimes her friends were impossible to deal with! It was a cool night in NYC, and after her narrow escape through the bathroom window, Aimée decided to take the long way home. The city streets were oddly quiet as she made her way down Broadway. Aimée had no idea how she was getting home; all she knew was that she needed some time alone. Some time to just, clear her head. It had been 3 months since Rogue and Gambits wedding. The wedding had been beautiful, and with the time Rogue had invested in it, it ought to have been! Aimée's phone began buzzing loudly.  
  
"Jesus Christ, leave me alone!" She groaned, reaching for it in her purse.  
'Home Calling'  
  
The letters flashed across the screen and Aimée groaned again, she did NOT feel like a curfew lecture right then.  
  
"Hey mama, I know I'm late, but I had a really bad night, and its not like I didn't ask papa if I could have extended curfew!"  
  
"No, no, sweetie calm down this has nothin' ta' do with curfew!" "Then what's up?"  
  
"Oh, its just so wonderful, Ah can't believe it! Ah, ah, oh Aimée ah'm gonna have anotha'h baby!"  
  
Aimée's draw dropped to the ground, another baby? This shouldn't have surprised her, her mother wasn't exactly reaching menopause soon, and with the moderation chamber Xavier gave them for the wedding present . . . But Aimée was still shocked, another baby? A sibling? Her!? "Oh that's great! I'm so happy for you!"  
  
"Here ah'm gonna put Remy on." "P'tit? Y'dere?"  
  
"Yes I'm here you dog you! Jesus, it hasn't even been a year since the wedding!"  
  
"Well we had a lot o' time t' t'ink 'bout it"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, well you realize that this is no easy task."  
  
"Don'worry chere, I am fully trained in de art o' diaper changin'"  
  
"Hahaha, I just couldn't be happier for the two of you!"  
  
"Not jus' us, chere, you to! We really gon' be a family now." "I ju- . . ." The scream rang out loud into the night, and her cell phone crashed against the cement. Her high heels skidded on the slushy alleyway, but Aimée continued running at a top speed. The screaming continued, and Aimée slid into an brick wall as she rounded the corner, her eyes widening in horror at the sight. A man, or at least she thought it was a man, was standing over a motionless body . . . and he was 'drinking', drinking the person . . . silvery whisps floated outward from the body, and the creature sucked them up quickly. He had began stooped, his back hunched and his hands as boney claws, but as he drank . . . He grew taller, his spine straightened, his hands turned warm and human like.  
  
"What the hell are you doing!?" Aimée wasn't scared, she had learned long ago not to step down in the face of danger. The man spun around, his face still masked by a large cloak. The only feature she could make out in the moonlight being his eyes, a slate gray, cold and empty . . . eyes like death. She was rooted to the spot, and his white teeth flashed into a smile as he raced down the street. The body still lay motionless.  
  
"Oh my god, hello? Hello are you alright?" She tried to revive her, but Aimée was too late . . . the woman was already dead. She slowly walked to a payphone nearby, and dialed 911.  
  
"Hello? Operator? I'd like to report a murder, 57th and Broadway, please hurry -click-"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Oh Aimée! Thank the goddess you scared us half to death!" Ororro greeted her with a tight hug as she stumbled in through the door.  
  
"Are ye'h allright, kid?" Logan asked, noticing her glazed eyes and weary stance.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm sorry if I worried you, my cellphone died . . . night." Mumbling, she made her way up the stairs, leaving Logan and Ororro staring after her.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Chere?" Aimée heard a soft knock on her door, "Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure" She muttered, muting her stereo and opening the door. Gambit slowly entered her bedroom, his eyes a little wary, but definitely relieved. "Ah smelled smoke."  
  
"Incense papa, I'm not getting high."  
  
"Ah kno'," Sitting on her bed Remy reached for her sketchbook, "pretty scary picture y'got here." He muttered, noting the scratchy creature she had sketched.  
  
"I saw it in the alleyway tonight, I saw it kill a woman. I tried to help but . . . It was sickening" she sat next to him, allowing Remy to take her into his arms, "I called the police, but she was already dead."  
  
"Ah don' kno' what t'say, Did y'kno' dis woman?"  
  
"Non, it was just strange, I never saw anything like that."  
  
Remy squeezed her tight, he didn't know what to tell her, what to make her feel better, so he did what any guy does in a bad situation.  
  
"sniff, sniff, Aimée? Please don' tell me'h y'were out wit a yankee t'night." Aimée smiled and just hugged him harder, he always knew how to make her feel better.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Aimée woke with a headache, silently praying that the previous night's events were only a dream. Stumbeling into the bathroom, she made her way to the sink. Her reflection stared angrily back at her. Mornings are usually torture to any teen, but this morning was like the black plague and the inquistion all rolled into one. Her first task, eradicating the headache, and in reaching towards her tangeled bun, she realized the culprit. "Aiyeeeeee!!!"  
  
If Aimée was a telepath she would have sent the message out to everyone, NEVER under ANY circumstances, go to bed with a rubber band in your hair. Rubber bands are a no no to begin with, but mix that fashion faux pas with a feather pillow and a restless night? Ouch. Aimée was halfway through chopping it out of her auburn mane, when the door flew open.  
  
"What?! What is it!? I heard screamin'!" Aimée turned, the dark circles underneath her eyes illuminated by the fluorescent bathroom light, "Ahh!" Remy's face droped in horror as he fell backwards. Growling, she beat him out of her room with he hairbrush.  
  
"Teach you to leave a girl alone in the morning!" She shouted, slamming the door and shaking out her hair. "I was jus' comin' in t'let y'know, dat Xavier wants us all in his office in 5 minutes." She swung the door back open.  
  
"All of us?"  
  
"Yeah!" "Yes!" Aimée jumped into his arms, smiling from ear to ear. This would be the first time she was included in an official X-Men team meeting. Being a student, she hadn't officially graduated to the team yet.  
  
"De professor said dat b'cause o' ye'h performance dat night wit Sinister. I'm real proud o' you, p'tit"  
  
"Thanks papa, I'll be down in a few moments."  
  
After shutting the door, a lot more nicely this time, Aimée hoped on her bed, squealing in delight. Yes! She was finally an X-man! Or at least on a training basis, but a member of the team nevertheless . . . it was good to know that night was good for something!  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"X-men, I have news of the utmost importance," Professor Xavier stated, his eyebrows firmly knitted together, "The mutant villain Mr. Sinister is at it again."  
  
"What?" Aimée yelled from her seat, "I though we got him!" Rogue put her hand on her daughter's knee to silence her, she still had much to learn. Scott shifted his focus towards her.  
  
"You can't just 'get' Sinister, he's immortal, the man is a machine, its not that simple."  
  
"Are y'callin' de last time we dealt wit him simple!?" Gambit snarled, jumping up suddenly, causing his chair to richochette backwards into the wall.  
  
"No one said that Gambit," Jean interjected. "Well it sure sounded like they did! We almost lost our lives back there, and ah'd appreaciate it if ya'll didn't take things like that lightly!"  
  
"X-Men, please, return to your seats. I'm afraid, Rogue, that it happens so often, we are forced to take it lightly. If we didn't the fear would crush us, now please," Xavier silenced the room with the urgency in his voice, "WE must get back to the matter at hand, an innocent woman is at risk."  
  
"What's going on Professor?" "Mr. Sinister wishes to capture a young mutant named, Gabrielle, her mother came to me in the past for help, she is a time turner. The strain had a very strange effect on her when she was a child, but I say with pride now, that our team was able to change that. Gabrielle is now 22 and studying at Vassar. I don't wish her to have anymore unpleasantries. You understand how dangerous a time turning mutant would be in the hands of Mr. Sinister, which is why we must find her a protect her."  
  
"I didn't know Sinister could stoop any lower. It's despicable! To kidnap innocent people and exploit them for your own personal usage." "Sir?" Rogue asked in an uneasy tone, "Ah have a feelin' . . . Are you keepin' somethin' from us?" His eyes nervously traveled from hers to Gambit, who had kicked his feet up on the table, fuming at the thought of Sinister. The rest of the Xmen followed the professor's gaze.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Gambit, he wishes to institute a new team of Mauraders." -----------Aimée glanced around the room confused, "What? What's going on? What the heck's a Maurader? Papa?" But he did not respond, his eyes merely shifted to a dangerous shade.  
  
~!!! Don't worry, it will all make sense soon!  
  
--Foo 


	2. Decoy

Okay so I just saw "Le Divorce" yesterday, the movie itself wasn't that great, BUT it took place in La Belle France with all those SEXY French men. Jesus! I didn't know that they were so hot! Haha Fleur I totally understand what you are talking about, I was even lusting after this bald guy in the movie, which really, really, isn't my style . . . heh heh (  
  
~Note, it has been a little while since La Fille's events took place That all ended in October, the same month that Aimée turned thirteen The wedding was in May 3-4 months later being like what September? So Aimée is nearly 19 . . . I just thought you might like to know (  
  
~~Also, for all you sexy frenchies out there, in case you get confused, Gabriel does not sound how you guys usually pronounce it..and since it is my favorite male name, I figured I might as well explain.  
  
Gabriel, sounds like this GAY-bree-ul (or gay-b * Gabe * for short), emphasis on the GAY (hahahaha). In France, or other French speaking places, I believe they have a name that is spelled the same, but sounds like this gab-ree-ELLE like the female name Gabrielle In America it is Gabriel.  
  
OH and by the by, for those Didier fans out there, I hate to ruin your image by telling you what he looks like . . . not that it would or anything. You all know the gorgeous actor Orlando Bloom? Legolas in LoTR and Will Turner in PoTC (rumour has it, he's been offered the role of Gambit in X3! Oer!) well . . . he is mostly regarded as being a pretty boy (though I doubt any Englishmen have ever been described as 'pretty' heh heh) well through the magic of photography there is one picture of him that screams Didier! And welll... I couldn't find that picture, but these ones do too!  
  
gee I hope those work on FFN -Foo  
  
L'homme de la mort  
  
Part 2.  
  
Decoy  
  
Everything happened so fast, leaving Aimée confused and a little bit frightened. Who were Sinister's Marauders? Why had Gambit acted like he did? She couldn't help but think he was connected to all of this. He had abruptly stormed out of the mission room, and locked himself in his chambers, allowing to no one to speak with him, after the 'Marauders' were mentioned. To make matters worse, no one would tell her a thing, saying that it "wasn't their place" whatever the hell that means. "Shit!" Jubilee moaned from her position outside Cyclops' door, "How long does it take to get ready, Shades?"  
  
Aimée snickered at her exasperation, while absentmindly shuffling a deck of cards.  
  
"Your another Freud case, Aims, why do ya'h waste time practicing and learning stuff, when you could just draino it from a master's head?"  
  
"Sometimes I like doing things the old fashioned way. Besides, mon pere refuses to let me suck card tricks outta'h his brain, says its cheating."  
  
"Says the master thief . . . ha! He's one to talk" she giggled, sending tiny sparks up through the crack under Cyclops' door.  
  
"Alright! Alright! I'm ready! Jeez!" He said, hurrying out the door, "Now, come on, we don't wish to be late. We have to catch this 'Gabrielle' between classes, I don't want to be rude."  
  
Jubilee raised her eyebrows at him, annoyed, and Aimée smiled wider. The professor had sent the three of them (though I doubt who came up with that peculiar group) out to meet Gabrielle, and explain the situation.  
  
"Hey Cyke," She smiled, patting him on the back, "Nice pants." Cyclops looked down to a pair of scorched khaki's, now a decent two inches shorter from Jubilee's fire works. The two girls practically collapsed in hysterics, skipping madly in front of him.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"I don' want t'talk about it."  
  
"Please Remy, just let me in."  
  
Reluctantly he made his way to the door and unlocked it, and returned to the bed, collapsing atop of the sheets.  
  
"Remy ya'h can't stay shut up in here all day."  
  
"I don' want t'go out jus' yet," He turned to lay on his back, and staring at the celing, solemnly added "Did you see de way she looked at me? totally unaware of what son pere did when he was her age. Totally unaware of my sins."  
  
"Baby believe me, we all know about your sins," Rogue smiled at him, sitting down on the bed beside her beloved husband, "but that was a long time ago, ya'h were uh different may'n, and if Aimée forgave you fo' leavin' her, ah swear she'll forgive you fa' Sinister."  
  
"Its disgustin', dat man will never change."  
  
"If ya'h can even call him a man." Rogue snarled. Remy turned towards her and planted a cheek ontop of her head, smiling as he lay his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Dat's m'girl, heh heh heh"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"You rang, m'lord?"  
  
Sinister smiled at the blonde woman who just appeared in his doorway. She looked about 19, with whispy blonde hair and sharp features. Crystal blue eyes sat low on her face, above flared nostrils and a permanent snarl. She was mean, tough might be a better way to describe it, and one sixth of Sinister's new team, lead up by Madelyne. Her name was Prudence, but preferred to be called Prue. Prue had no last name, she was created in one of Sinister's lab with strands of Wolverine and Madelyne Pryor's D.N.A. "Yes, I need you to assemble a team, we are recruiting a new member today."  
  
"Willing or unwilling?"  
  
"Unwilling, but that's not the point. The team will be a decoy, that is all you need know."  
  
"Wrath and the Pussycat should be sufficient."  
  
"Yes, and Prudence? Rough up the Xmen a bit."  
  
"Yes M'Lord" She replied, spinning on her heel an exiting the room.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Gamma Delta radar, this is Breaker one nine, alias Sparks, I got the Jack of Hearts here, along with One Eye in the chopper, come in Breaker five ten."  
  
"Jubilee stop messing around with that thing" Scott groaned for about the thousandth time, "We are almost at destination."  
  
"Ya' know Scott, its not exactly 'discreet' to land a helicopter ontop of her school." Aimée teased, propping her feet up on the dash, "Man this mission blows, we didn't even get to wear uniforms!"  
  
"What's your beef Aims? Its not like you have one."  
  
"You're right, I should totally get a costume." (Note: this story takes place in present time, however, I don't really like the new uniforms they have . . . they are SO mono tone! I loved the way each uniform was unique to the person, so I am keeping the Early 90's Xmen Jim Lee designs * as far as I'm concerned the best ones *, I personally was a fan of Rogue's leather jacket . . . Hahaha) "That comes with the first slaughter." Cyclops shot a warning glare at Jubilee as he settle the helicopter down.  
  
"Whoops I mean the first 'Peaceful Negotiations Session,'" She giggled, as they piled out of the chopper. It was a warm day in New York. Jubilee and Aimée were Urban outfitter's chic, Jubilee in her "blondes have more fun" shirt to match her new dye job. Scott groaned, he was glad he didn't have any girls of his own.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Gabriel settled in the alley, it wasn't his ideal place to be hiding in, but it was where he was instructed to be. He was dressed as a homeless man, his dark brown hair clotted with dirt as it hung loose in his face. "How I got here, I'll never fuckin' know" The only clue to give away the fact that he wasn't actually homeless, was his matrix style cell phone, which had at that moment begun to ring.  
  
"Alright, Alright, hold ye' damn horses." He groaned, reaching into his coat.  
  
"What?!" "Just making sure your in position, Gabriel."  
  
"Yeah, well I'm gonna' get caught if ye' keep callin' me like this." -click- He stared angrily at the phone for a moment, before stuffing it back inside his pocket. A chopper could be heard in the distance, Showtime.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"What? Professor I don't think this is such a good idea, her clas-Hello Gambit." Scott smiled his best fake smile and clicked off the phone.  
  
"Bonjour mon ami, an' don' worry, ah won' steal y'thunder o' fearless leader." "How did you get here?" "A magician never gives away 'is secrets." "Fine, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Ah-" But just then Aimée and Jubilee exited the chopper, and realized Gambit was there. "Papa! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Y' din' expect me t'miss y'first mission did ye'h?"  
  
"This isn't a mission, G-man." Jubilee commented, resting her elbow on Aimée's shoulder.  
  
"Ye'h well it might not be, but I'm here t'make sure Sinister doesn't try t'make it one. Cyke's might need some 'active backup'" He commented, noting the fact that neither Aimée or Jubilee had and powers that would good in a fight, other than of course their basic combat skills.  
  
"Well you're dressed in uniform, so I've appreciate it if you didn't come down to meet her with us."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Aimée smiled, and pecked him on the cheek, then headed down with Cyclops and Jubilee. Leaving the Cajun, well . . . a little bored.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Getting closer to the school." The large man grunted from the front seat. "Good. I hate flying." Prue hissed, cursing under her breath as she lost at chess to the computer again.  
  
"Really?" The bubbly redhead sing-songed from the next seat, "I love it." Prue snarled at the woman, "You would." "Target in view."  
  
"Good, turn on auto pilot, we won't be long."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"It's really important that you understand, you are in great danger here." Aimée couldn't stress this enough to the woman standing before her. "I understand, Professor Xavier helped me before, " And he had done her good. Gabrielle was tall and thin, she still had a pale complexion but it worked. Her raven hair was styled in a choppy razor cut. She wore a dulled green T Shirt bearing the words "Free the Albino's", and her gothic spiked heels were hidden under a long pair of black pants. Gabrielle had a pretty face with long lashes and full red lips. She had geek-chic glasses, that on her delicate nose, and a pair of bright blue eyes. Aimée estimated her to be about 23, probably a closet shopper at hot topic, and definitely a very sarcastic woman. "Well, he helped me with everything but these." Aimée felt Jubilee jump back beside her. She had removed her glasses to reveal a frightening pair of eyes. Instead of blue, they were entirely black, even the iris and cornea. "I t'ink ah need t'get me a pair o' dose." Remy groaned sarcastically. They had gotten Gabrielle up to the helo-pad and were planning on taking off any minute.  
  
"You and me both"  
  
"Non, ils sont beaux, *I just do it so I can avoid the abuse. I don't have any active powers to protect me." "So Gabrielle, the professor will meet you upon our arrival, we have accommodations prepared for you."  
  
"You have all been very nice." She replied in her monotone voice, her mouth turning up in what appeared to be a smile. "Uh oh," Aimée snarled, staring towards the sky, "We've got company."  
  
"Back in the helicopter with Gabrielle!" Jubilee did as she was told, and she and the time turner raced for the chopper.  
  
"Aimée ce qui sont vous faisant ? revenez à l'hélicoptère !"** "No! I can fight!"  
  
"No!" Gambit yelled, as Sinister's plane grew closer.  
  
Cyclops was firing like crazy, but the Jet was not receiving any damage. Finally the door swung open, revealing Prue, Wrath, and PussyCat.  
  
"I'll break your face!"*** Wrath yelled, barreling towards the trio. Pussycat sprung foreward, unleashing her claws. Hissing she headed for the bespectacled leader.  
  
"Meow! But I don't do boys with glasses, especially in that color!" With a quick flash of her arm, Cyclop's glasses fell to the ground, leaving him blind and teetering ontop of a building.  
  
"Gambit! I'm blinded!"  
  
"Jeez' wasn't HE supposed to be the challenge?" She snickered, torturing the sightless X-man. Meanwhile, Gambit and Aimée were in troubles of their own. Prue was a formidable fighter, and the aging Gambit was really working up a sweat. Duck. Jump. Flip. Anything to escape the frightening bone claws, and unstoppable fury. She got a quick slash in, ripping off a sleeve of his trademark trench coat. Charging up a few cards he flipped out of her way, and set them off. Stalling her for a moment so he could turn his attention to his daughter. "Aimée! Get in the chopper! AHH!" The behemoth that was Wrath tackled him from behind, sending both of them flying off the side of the building.  
  
"Papa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" But he had to fare on his own, as did Aimée, and right now she had to deal with Prue.  
  
"That was amusing." She snarled, kicking and missing Aimée's head. Ducking, Aimée swiped out her leg and tripped the blonde.  
  
"So's your haircut" She spat, but before Prue could respond, Aimée was gone. Running full speed towards the side of the building and jumping after Wrath and her dad.  
  
Fortunately for him, this wasn't Gambit's first experience in fighting mid air, and upon impact, he was ontop. Remy looked up to see a not so pleasant sight, apparently his daughter had dove down after him. "AIYEE!" she cried, as she roughly landed in his arms.  
  
"As admirable as dat was p'tit, please don' do it again." Wrath began to stir, and he did not look like much of a happy camper. Both of their feet collided pounded into his chest at the same time. They made a great team. But they underestimated Wrath and he had Aimée and Gambit dangling by their legs in hid hands. Something happened then, that Aimée would later understand, but at that moment left her completely befuddled. The monster of a man looked from her to Gambit and slowly loosened his grip on the thief. Gambit slid out, charging up a couple of cards and tossing at his feet, Wrath flung Aimée like a boomerang down the block, right outside of an alleyway.  
  
"Aimée!" but Gambit's concern worked against him, and Wrath easily clonked him on the head. PussyCat, from the roof, let out a loud Hissing sound and Wrath suddenly stopped fighting, and raced back into the building.  
  
Back on the roof . . .  
  
However, Cyclops only found his glasses in time to see the Marauders rocket away in their jet.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Well that was enjoyable" Pussycat hissed, absentmindly filing her nails. "Its no longer our problem, this is in Necro's hands now."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Aimée tried to move, but moving wasn't a good idea if you've been thrown down an entire block. Breathing was even difficult! Let Alone opening her eyes. Her neck was burning, and she couldn't feel her legs, the pain was unbearable, and Aimée could feel a puddle of something surrounding her head. When Aimée finally did pry her bloodshot eyes open, all of the Marauders were gone. The only thing visable was her father's body, collapsed across the street, his trench coat ripped and dirty. "Papa" She whispered, straining to get up, "AHH!!-mmm" Her cry of pain was silenced by a rather grubby hand clamping over her mouth. Aimée turned to face a pair of cool (as in cold, not like "totally awesome dude!" cool) gray eyes. Those were the last things she saw, before it all went black.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"No not her, not now! Dammit!" Gabriel hissed, cradling the motionless body in his arms. She was dead.  
  
~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -FOo  
  
TRANSLATIONS  
  
*No, they are beautiful ** Aimée what are you doing (I actually think this may be "what are you making?" damn translators! Well, I was in a hurry!) ? Return to the Helicopter! ***line "borrowed" from Tekken 4's character Marduk 


	3. ReBirth

~news and notes, thanks to Fleur for being the ONLY person to review..I really appreciate it, haha. And I don't wish to sound like a bitch, but really...there are HORRIBLE fics out there that get reviews, and I am just here...with nothing. It sucks, it really does.  
  
But as a wise person once advised me.......I'm not doing it for you! I'm doing it for me.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
L'homme de la mort  
  
Part 3.  
  
ReBirth  
  
---------------------------------  
  
She was freezing. Her body was raw, and quivering in pain. What happened? Where was she? Those were questions Aimée did not know the answer to; all she knew right then was pain. Her eyes flashed open. She was in a room, it was dark, dim candles lighting every corner, and her body was lying on some sort of table. Her hands and feet were bound.  
  
"I wouldn't move if I were you," A man stepped in front of her, he had a gun aiming down at her forehead, "After what you've been through, its gonna hurt." He was older than her, but not by much. His face was long and structured, as if it was chiseled from stone, the only flaw being a long scar along his cheekbone. His hair was a dark brown to match hers, his eyes an icy gray with hints of blue. A goatee had formed on the end of his chin. The man had a look of wildness about him, though his hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. Aimée felt her heart wrench, he reminded her of Didier.  
  
"Just gonna stare darlin'?" "What else is there to do? Glare down the barrel of your gun perhaps?"  
  
He smirked at that last one.  
  
"Feisty one aren't we? Well, I quite like that in a girl."  
  
"Where am I? Why did you take me from my team?"  
  
"Team!? Now here I was expetin' a thank you, and ye' all ready t'leave without a second thought, manners woman, you should learn some."  
  
Aimée sneered at him; she could feel the rage boil up inside of her.  
  
"Bastard! I have nothing to thank you for!"  
  
"Bah! I wouldn't speak with such a sharp tongue, m'lady. I could kill you now if I wished."  
  
"You would have already, your waiting for someone. Who?"  
  
"I work for myself, and myself alone."  
  
"Then what was the point of capturing me?" "Why do you ask so many questions?"  
  
"Why don't you answer?"  
  
He snorted and sat back in his chair, kicking his feet up and resting the gun on the table.  
  
"Please my friends will be worried, just tell me what you want."  
  
"I need your help." "Ha, coming from the man with a gun to my head!"  
  
"It was the only way I could reach ye!, besides, I did rescue you. You'd still be dead if it weren't for me."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nevermind it." Aimée stared at him for a moment, she was confused, and not exactly comfortable.  
  
"I think I need to go to a hospital, my neck, it hurts real bad." "I think you should wait until you get back to your friends."  
  
"So you're letting me go?"  
  
"No, I told you, I need your help"  
  
"With what?"  
  
"Protecting my life."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Ah got down here as soon as ah could! What's the emergency?" Rogue yelled upon landing, Cyclops had called her and Logan down.  
  
"Rogue, Aimée's been captured, Gambit's already on the move, I'm sure you and Logan will find him."  
  
"captured!?"  
  
"Well, we're not sure, but Jubilee and I will return Gabrielle to the mansion, give us a call if you need help." "Yes, come on Wolverine!" She yelled, picking him up and taking flight again.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"He wants t'make me part of his 'team'" Gabriel sighed, "I just ran, I didn't know what he was talking about . . . but the last time people found out what I could to, well, it wasn't pretty." He had undone her bindings, and tossed away the gun, explaining that he only did it so she wouldn't run away. Gabriel was looking for help, and when he saw Cyclops and the others in action, he knew that they were like him . . . mutants.  
  
"That's why we came here today, we have to protect another mutant named Gabrielle, she's a time turner."  
  
"I never knew there were people out there like me." Aimée smiled, he was sweet, and even with the gun, ridiculously attractive.  
  
"There are lots."  
  
"Are you a mutant?"  
  
"Yeah, but if I showed you what I could do, it might put you in a coma." He looked confused, "My mother, she drains life forces, uhhh, she makes them unconscious, takes their memories, and in mutant's cases, their powers."  
  
"How?"  
  
"When she touches them." Gabriel gently ran his finger across her cheek.  
  
"I can touch you."  
  
"Yeah, but that's because my mutation, is more evolved, I can touch skin to skin."  
  
"That's a good thing." He whispered, leaning in closer.  
  
"Yeah" She breathily replied, feeling his hot breath on her cheek. They both leaned in close, their lips barely an inch apart, their eyes locked together . . . "BAM!" There was an explosion, and before the pair knew what had happened, 3 people had flooded the room.  
  
"Aimée!" Her head shot up at her mother's voice. Yes, it was Rogue, and Gambit, and Wolverine.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Gabriel snarled, jumping to his feet.  
  
"I'd like to ask you the same thing, bub." "Why don' y'jus' step away from de daughter an' we can discuss dis like men." Remy sneered, pulling out his bo-staff as Wolverine unleashed his claws.  
  
"Gladly" he replied, reaching for the gun.  
  
"Oh no ya'h don't! This 'll be a fair fight!" Rogue yelled, kicking the gun out of his hand.  
  
"Yeah 3 against one, that's real fair."  
  
"Hey don't you worry shugah! ah could take ya'h by ma'hself!"  
  
"STOP!" Aimée yelled, her hands balled up into fists as she stood in front of Gabriel.  
  
"What are you doing? We can take 'em." "No Gabriel, I'm afraid we can't, people with active powers are dangerous."  
  
"Move kid! I'm gonna cut this bum into ribbons."  
  
"sure midget! I'd like t'see ye' try!" Rogue put her hand out to silence them, and frowned at her daughter. "Aimée, do ya'h know this man?"  
  
"Yes, I mean no, well, kinda."  
  
"Not well enuff' f'me." Gambit shouted, reaching for his deck.  
  
"Papa, please."  
  
"These are you're parents?" "Yeah, except for the short one, that's Logan, Gabe listen."  
  
"Hey! I may be small but I got a lot pent up anger, an' I'm just waitin' fer to let it out." Aimée raised her hands to her temples and took a deep breath, then turned to face Gabriel. "They're a part of the Xmen, the team I told you about? Professor Xavier is the leader, he's the one who can help you."  
  
"Help him with what?"  
  
"His powers, mama, Mr. Sinister wants him too."  
  
"Yeah well a kidnapper would fit right in wit Sinister's crowd."  
  
"Papa please! Let me just show you." A cockroach scurried by Aimée's boot, smiling she smashed it under her heel, "Gabriel, show them."  
  
Gabe smiled his cocky grin and smoothed back his hair. He outstretched his hand painfully and place it over the cockroaches body, and his eyes rolled back into his head. The trio watched in amazement as silvery whisps floated out fro his fingertips, and into the insect's body. After about a minute, the smashed bug began to move, it was alive. "Oh!" Rogue yelled, clapping loudly while her husband just stared, he almost looked frightened. "Dat's not natural"  
  
"Yeah mate, but I could say the same thing about you no?" Gabriel smirked, noting the eyes. Gambit just snarled in response, reaching for Rogue's arm to move her away from the mutant.  
  
"He needs to see the professor."  
  
"Then we'll take him, all mutants ah accepted at Xavier's" Rogue returned Aimée's smile, and turned to her husband, he was still staring at the bug.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Jean came with the jet to pick them up, and the Xmen piled in.  
  
"Picking up hitchhikers Logan?" She giggled.  
  
"He's gotta see the prof'" he simply replied, taking the seat beside her. Rogue and Gambit sat down in another pair of seats while Aimée and Gabe went to the back hull (Evo Jet, you know that back room thing?).  
  
"SO this mutant, Gabrielle? She's already at the mansion."  
  
"Should be, why?"  
  
"Curious, I guess." Gabe replied, smoothing his hair.  
  
"I'm sorry about my family, they're just really protective, I hope they didn't scare you."  
  
"Scare me? psh! I once dated one of the Czar's daughters."  
  
"The Romonav sisters? But that's nearly a century ago."  
  
Suddenly looking skittish, Gabe let out a nervous laugh.  
  
"Did I say Czar? I meant president."  
  
"Oh, gotchya, but Gabriel, who said anything about dating?"  
  
"Well . . ."  
  
"You kidnap me and now your asking me out!?"  
  
"Ye' a very attractive girl Aimée, its hard not to resist." She blushed. It was something she heard often, but the way he said it made her heart beat a little faster. "Aimée? Can I see ye'h fo' a moment?" Gambit stuck his head in the door.  
  
"Sure papa"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"I got a present fo' you." "ooh!" she smiled, looking for a box or a bag.  
  
"Non, here close y'eyes." Aimée did as she was told, suddenly something heavy was placed on her shoulders.  
  
"Open 'em" Gambit's signature trench coat was placed on her shoulders.  
  
"Papa?"  
  
"Dat t'ing got me through a lot, ah got another one back at de mansion, but dis one, dis one's special. M'first one actually, ah figured y'might like it." Aimée looked down at the tattered brown jacket and smiled.  
  
"Its great! merci beacoup, I love it." She replied, pecking him on the cheek and leaning into a strong embrace.  
  
"Well, it needs a little fixin' up, but I'm sure y'can do that. Jubes said y'were complainin bout' not havin' a costume. See d' sleeve got slashed by one o' dem Marauders." He spoke into the soft waves of her hair.  
  
"Why do you flinch when you say that word?" She asked, withdrawing from the hug and folding the trench coat across her arm.  
  
"Aimée I don' want t'talk about dat right now."  
  
"You never wanna talk about it."  
  
"You just be careful, I don' want y'dealing with dem no more." Aimée looked towards the ground, she had a feeling that her father's ties to Mr. Sinister ran deeper than she knew. "Aimée . . ."  
  
"What?" "I'm concerned about dis boy."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"He sounds-I just"  
  
"Please don't tell me this is when you go all protective on me, you know I don't like that."  
  
"Non, just listen t'me," He looked panicked now, and Aimée could see the beads of sweat on his forehead, "People who control de dead aren' natural! Dere's something very wrong wit dat boy, he's fuckin' wit fate, An' y'juss' ain't supposed t'do dat." "You don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"I don' trust him and ah don' want y'hangin' around him when we get back to de mansion."  
  
"I can't believe this! Do you think that you have ANY right to decide whom I spend my time with? I'm having this conversation, I'm nearly 19, and I trust him, whether you do or not. Now if you'll excuse me, I have someone to attend to." Spinning on her heel, Aimée retreated into the backroom, leaving Gambit with a worried expression on his face.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Yes, yes m'lady, okay" Gabriel clicked off the cellphone and laid back on the stowaway couch. He was just getting comfortable when the door opened.  
  
"Did I wake you?"  
  
"No, I was just waiting for you to come back."  
  
She blushed again.  
  
"What was all that about?"  
  
"My father, he was acting strange." "Is that a Cajun accent?"  
  
"Yeah, New Orleans."  
  
"I used to date a Cajun girl, wild she was."  
  
"You seem to have a lot of girls." She laughed, "Got a girlfriend now?"  
  
"Are you takin' me up on my offer?" Aimée just smiled wider, "I don't have a girl right now, my last relationship didn't work out so well." "oh,"  
  
"So this place? It's a school?"  
  
"Institute."  
  
"No offense, but it sounds kinda dull."  
  
"I guess it is, but don't worry. I'll show you a good time."  
  
"I'll hold you to that."  
  
"I'd expect nothing less."  
  
and then she kissed him.  
  
~ Aimée gets ALL the guys! -Foo 


	4. Gabriel and Gabrielle

~Fleur- I owed my ability to write a great action scene (the end of La Fille, when the Xmen came to rescue * the ones in this story aren't that fab *) to Francine Pascal, author of the Fearless series (and that stupid Sweet Valley High Crap) which is truly spectacular. She writes great action sequences, because, well lets just say the main character doesn't exactly have great social skills . . .Hahaha, SO if your having trouble with the English action, may I recommend those books. And if you need a pre-reader after you've translated it, I would be happy to do the job and just eliminate any silly grammar mistakes.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
L'homme de la mort  
  
Part 4.  
  
Gabriel and Gabrielle  
  
------------------------------------  
  
When they finally landed at the mansion, things were back to normal. Aimée had apologized to her father, and thanked him again for her present. She would take his advice to heart, but that didn't mean she was going to cancel her date. Hot guys were getting harder and harder to keep around! The professor was eager to meet with Gabriel, so he disappeared soon after the team landed. Cyclops, Jacob, and the new baby were there to greet Jean, and a grumpy Logan retreated to his room. Gambit and Rogue took up space in the conservatory while Aimée also went back to her bedroom. She needed to make some adjustments on her 'present'.  
  
"There," Aimée smiled, looking at her new and improved trench coat. She had hand washed it, working hard on that day's bloodstains. The dull gray- brown had turned a warmer shade of cocoa when she was finished. Cutting the sleeves had proved to be difficult, so she opted to cut them to the length of an average tshirt, and roll them up to a sleeveless look. After adding a belt through the belt loops, with the official Xmen seal, it was finished. Folding it on her desk, next to a vase of freshly cut sunflowers by the door. "Abe! Come look!" he didn't respond.  
  
"Abe?" Aimée stepped into the hall, looking down each end. She was sure she heard something.  
  
"Boo"  
  
"AH!!!" "So this is how the fearless Xmen act under pressure?" Gabriel smirked down at her, extending a hand to help her up.  
  
"Yeah well I'm new at this." "Cool coat." He said, entering her room and sitting on her bed.  
  
"Thanks, it was papa's, so what did Xavier have to say?"  
  
"The prof? He just wanted t'know 'bout my powers etc."  
  
"Did he explain everything?"  
  
"Yeah kinda, at least now I know who that wanker was. Charlie says that from my description, it was Mr. Sinister," He smirked, "Don' worry girl, he's not coming after me again."  
  
"That's not it," Aimée replied, frowning, "Come on I'll give you the tour." "Sure," He smiled, following her out the door. The sunflowers were dead.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"I love rock and roll! SO put another dime in the jukebox BAHBAY I love rock and roll! So put another dime and dance with me!! ow!" Poppy danced around the main hull of Sinister's 'secret evil lair' (Hahaha), singing various Britney Spears hits. Her red curls bounce all around her baby doll face. "Aww come on Darien, dance with me" She cooed to the sullen man in the corner. He had super straight silvery white hair (not like an old man, see-- quicksilver) that hung loose in his face. He was Darien Waldorf, with the very despised (on his part) codename of Infectious. Darien was a quiet man, and found his teammate's mindless chatter and screechy singing voice especially irritating. He responded to her question by lifting his head slightly, shifting his blue eyes on her for a second, and then returning back to an indifferent state. "Your no fun."  
  
"When are you going to learn that this isn't about fun." Prudence asked from her perch at the window, her blonde hair pulled back into a tight ponytail.  
  
"We had fun t'day, got t'play rough with a couple of cuties, who knew those Xboys were so fine?"  
  
"And so old, they were weaklings compared to us, our next mission should be simple."  
  
"I like older men." She sneered at Prue, returning to her seat, "So what was the point of that anyway? We didn't do anything but rough 'em up a bit."  
  
"That, My dear," an ominous booming voice replied, "Is not your concern, all will be revealed in due time." Sinister's black lips curled over his spotless teeth, into a truly devilish grin.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"I t'ink I hear 'em kickin'" "Gambit its been three months, that's impossible!"  
  
"Non! Jus' listen."  
  
Rogue groaned and pushed his head away from her stomach. They were resting in the conservatory. After the stress of hearing that their daughter was kidnapped, they were indulging in some must needed relaxation time. "So what d'ye'h t'ink of Beau?"  
  
"Beau?"  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Who says its gonna'h be ah boy?"  
  
"Well we already have a girl." Rogue smiled mischeviously, pushing him back against the pillows.  
  
"An' what's wrong with havin' two girls?"  
  
"Nothin'! we jus' might want t'even it out."  
  
"Ah like Scarlet." "Non! No! No way, no names from Ye'h romance movies, uh uh."  
  
"Its such ah pretty name!" "Les' make a deal, hein? (what does that mean anyway?) If it's a boy, I get t'name 'em, if it's a girl, y'do." Rogue smiled and leaned on his chest.  
  
"Beau huh?"  
  
"It means beautiful, like his mother."  
  
"O' handsome, like his daddy." "I hope I'm not disturbing." The happy couple looked up to find Scott standing in the doorway, "The professor would like a moment."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"This is the medlab, incase you ever get a booboo you can come here." Aimée snickered. Gabriel had been silent for most of the tour, but chose to spoke up at that moment.  
  
"Listen, Aimée, ye' don't have t'take me on this tour, I'll learn the ropes." "Maybe I wanna show you around, now shush, hold all questions until the end." She replied, smiling, "Now we're on to the first floor guest rooms, we have six in all, 3 are located down here. You will be staying in-" However, Gabriel's attention had wandered and he stopped in front of Gabrielle's room, she was sitting on the bed reading the telltale heart.  
  
"Gabe?" Turning around fast, he smiled at Aimée. "Coming!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said I'm coming."  
  
"No, shhh, yes Jean," Aimée turned to Gabriel, her smile fading, "The professor would like to speak to you."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"What's dis about prof?" Gabriel, Gambit, Gabrielle and . . . Scott (Hahaha) were all gathered in the professor's office.  
  
"Well, Scott has explained today's exploits to me, and I have a feeling that we are being set up."  
  
"What do you mean?" Gabrielle asked, the concern in her voice evident.  
  
"Sinister has a plan, unfortunately I have no idea what it is, all I do know is that today's attack was simple a diversion."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry, that is all I know for know, Gabriel, Gabrielle, I hope you sleep well." Gabriel and Gabrielle left the room.  
  
"Remy, I have asked you to stay, I am concerned about today. The attack was definetly a distraction, to ward you off of something."  
  
"What could it be professor?" Scott asked, concerned.  
  
"I'm not sure, Remy I'd like you to keep your eyes on both Gabriel and Gabrielle, I have a bad feeling." "Yes sir."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"So ye' can manipulate time? That's pretty cool."  
  
"Yeah, so's raising the dead."  
  
Gabriel smiled, his dark brown hair falling into his handsome face. "Controlling time, eh? Does that mean your a lot older than you look?" "Yeah, I am, time travel is a powerful thing. My abilities give me immortality."  
  
"So when, exactly, were you born?"  
  
"I'm guessing sometime in the late 1600's. I don't have much memories of my past, after the incident with my kidnapping." "Kidnapping? The professor did say that you came here before, for help."  
  
"Yeah, I got kidnapped by a bunch of mutant haters, they infused me with drugs, screwed up my powers. I couldn't talk, move, anything. I had no control, it was almost like I was trapped inside of this creature's body."  
  
"But he helped you?"  
  
"Yeah, taught me how to gain control over my powers. They're really strong, and they used to be much for me."  
  
"Used t'be?" He said, smirking. Gabrielle blushed, she liked how he looked her in the eye when he spoke to her, rather than just turning away from the frightening sight.  
  
"Well, lets just say I'm in total control now."  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, there are certain things, aspects I'd like to control." Gabrielle smiled and reached for his arm, looking up into his eyes.  
  
"ungh" She doubled over in pain. Her body locked up, and images began flooding her head.  
  
A woman, with bright green eyes and wild black hair. An angry mob. Pitchforks. Torches. A book. A little boy with big gray eyes, holding her hand tight. A mother's cry. Fire. Screaming.  
  
"Mama!!" Gabrielle collaspsed in his arms, her breath was haggard, "Gabriel, Gabriel!" She whispered, smiling, before returning to unconciousness. "Professor! Someone!" Gabriel yelled, holding her tight, "Please! Help me!"  
  
---------------------------------  
  
~what could it mean!?!?!  
  
-Foo 


	5. Words

~lalala I am so fast...lalala, heheh! THIS ONES A SHORTIE! And there are very few chapters left! Don't worry, all will be revealed in the next, and final 3 chapters.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
L'homme de la mort  
  
Part 5.  
  
Words.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Mama!" Aimée yelled from her bedroom, "Where did you say the blowdryer was?!"  
  
"Ah'm right here, ya'h don't have t'yell. Besides, yoah' hair always dries perfectly anyway."  
  
"Yeah but tonight's special."  
  
"Yoah really excited aren't ya'h?"  
  
"Mom, he's gorgeous, any heterosexual girl would be." She replied, causing Rogue to collapse in a heap of giggles on her bed. Aimée was getting ready for her eagerly anticipated date with Gabriel. Gambit thought she was going out to see Galena. She wore a simple red top with a nice black skirt, and stylish ballet flats. Her dark chocolate hair was pulled back, for the most part, showing off her dangling earings. She looked stunning, but then again, she looked stunning in pretty much everything she wore. Yep, Aimée was one of those effortless girls that we love to gossip about behind their backs (But she's a good person, and doesn't stand for preppy bitches, so its okay). However, considering her parents, that makes sense.  
  
"Those eyes, mmm!"  
  
"Mama! You shouldn't be talkin' like that, you're married!"  
  
"and ah am compeletly satisfied with yoah papa, but that doesn't mean ah can't appreciate ah good lookin' guy every once in a while."  
  
"Haha, how do I look? I'm meeting him in the Foyer any minute."  
  
"Beautiful."  
  
"Thanks mama." And with a peck on the cheek, she ran out the door.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Well my my my, doesn't someone clean up nice." Gabriel was standing at the bottom of the steps. He had brushed back his dark hair, leaving only a few pieces untamed. The blue hints in his iris' lighting up at her presence. A tailored jacket fit well over a light colored shirt, the top of which he had left open. And to Aimée's relief, no curly black chest hair was popping out (yay!). His tailored black slacks hung well over the lean muscles in his legs, and he wore simple black shoes. He looks fabulous, handsome, debonair . . . like any true English gentleman should look!  
  
"Oy, I could say the same about you, bloody marvelous Aimée, really?" "Thank you." Aimée could feel herself blush, as she took his outstretched arm. There was something about him, he made her feel giddy, like she was 3 years old and got a new doll. There was definitely something special about him.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Professor that wasn't a matter of Mind control, Anton was slipping drugs into Rogue's IV under sinister's orders." "Yes, but he has gotten much more powerful!"  
  
"Professor you're scaring me!" Professor Xavier frowned, and put his hand across Jean's.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't meant to frighten you, I am just concerned. He is so powerful Jean, we must overthrow him! We cannot, under any circumstances, let him have control of this girl." They both looked down to the hospital bed, where Gabrielle lay asleep.  
  
"Pro-AHH!" Suddenly Gabrielle's eyes flashed open and she reached for Jean's wrist.  
  
"I told him no! Nothing, nothing, there was nothing he could do! She was gone! But he went anyway, he went with that man. The man with the eyes! THOSE HORRIBLE RED EYES!" and she had passed out again. The professor and Jean simply stared in awe.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Yes Jean, It seems Gabrielle has met Mr. Sinister before."  
  
"Who was the man she was speaking of? The man who went with Sinister?"  
  
"I don't know Jean, I just don't know."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Blimey! I'm not even halfway done."  
  
"I was hungrey!"  
  
"Don't tell me your one of those bulimia girls, I knew ye' were fit but-" "Gabriel! I'm not bulimic. Its called exercise., Cyclop's is one hard trainer."  
  
Gabriel smiled, as he continued to munch on his swordfish. Aimée liked the resturant he had taken her too, Bass, a trendy new Seafood place downtown. So far the date had been wonderful. They went to an early movie, a classic Alfred Hitchock horror flic, and then headed out to dinner. They were going to hit the club scene after the meal, or maybe just take a walk in centeral park.  
  
"I'm really having a great time with you, Gabriel."  
  
"I'm glad, I never like t'show a good woman a bad night on the town, its in poor taste." "I haven't been on a good date in a while."  
  
"Why's that? A fit girl like you."  
  
"I just haven't been in the mood. MY last boyfriend, well if you could even call him that seeing as it was such a short time, was murdered."  
  
Gabriel froze.  
  
"I met him visiting family down in New Orleans, one of Sinister's handmaidens, Madelyne Pryor I believe, or maybe it was Anton? I'm not sure."  
  
He could feel the light inside him burn out, his joints individually seizing up. "Shot him clear in the forehead, he died in my arms. I really think I loved him, I wish he hadn't died. I just wish he could come back to me."  
  
Rage boiled inside of him. Why did he have to ask her about him? Why? Things were going just fine! Gabriel's eyes shifted dangerously to Aimée, who sat whistfully in her seat, taking no notice of him. She wanted to use him, to use him to bring back her beloved. NO! He had walked this road to many times before, and been burned to many times. Why had he let himself fall for her? Words. She didn't care about him. It was all just words. "Exscuse me." He hissed, pushing out his chair.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I just remembered, I have an appointment to take of, here's the money for the bill, goodnight." "Gabriel!" She yelled angrily, but he was already at the door, and stepping into the cool crisp night.  
  
~poor Gabriel..next chapter up tonigh! (they were one chapter, but that made the story ENTIRELY TO SHORT, so expect them as an ensemble)  
  
-FOo 


	6. Whiplash

~heh heh heh heh Beau LeBeau . . . heh heh heh heh BEWARE . . . this chapter shows the truer, darker side of a character, and you may not like it! No complaining now, because I warned you!  
  
------------------------------------  
  
L'homme de la mort  
  
Part 6.  
  
Whiplash  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Shoo! Ye' filthy bugger!" Gabriel hissed at a rat that scurried by. He was on his way to the cemetery, it always helped him calm down, and right now he could use some calming down. "They don't mean it, they never do." A timid young woman brushed by him, her nose titled high in the air. It was a little late for a shopping trip, so he assumed she was a higher paid prostitute, making her rounds. Gabriel stumbled, suddenly ravenous, he licked his lips as the woman continued to strut down the block. He could catch her now, and no one would notice. A devilish smiled crept over his lips, as he began walking briskly in her direction. "Hey doll? Wanna party?" She asked, when he grabbed onto her shoulder. Gabe solemnly shook his head no, "Hey! Get off a' me!" The woman began to scream, but Gabriel silenced her by putting his hand over her mouth. He had lost control; his blind desires were overpowering him now. Slowly he removed his hand from her lips and the woman was shocked to find that no sound came out.  
  
"Shhh" She struggled, but he overpowered her, and soon Gabe had her pinned to the ground while he strattled her. Her eyes were wide in fear, and Gabriel smiled. She finally saw his face in the moonlight, his skin had gone completely white and his sparkling eyes large and insect like. His hair was completely white, and his body, gaunt, nothing but skin and bones.  
  
"Don't worry darling" He whispered, in an eerie high pitched voice, "This won't hurt a bit." The silvery wisps floated from her body, into his, and she was gone. Necro had taken another victim.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Home!" Aimée groaned as she trudged through the door.  
  
"Shhhh, y'moms asleep."  
  
"Did you guys decide on a name?"  
  
"Well she finally convinced me'h dat Beau LeBeau sounded really bad."  
  
"Yeah, it's a nice name but the whole Rhyming thing . . . eh."  
  
Remy smiled and walked her up to her room.  
  
"Y'home early, I thought ye'h would be out all night."  
  
"Galena got sick."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Yeah, uh," Aimée stuttered, she was a bad lier, "Bad shellfish"  
  
"Right." He said smiling, and sitting down on her bed, "Now how about y'tell me why y'really came home early." Aimée frowned and laid down beside him. "I went out with Gabriel tonight."  
  
"Aimée"  
  
"Please, don't. He left early anyway, I think I scared him off."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Aimée sniffed and rested her head on his chest, pulling his arms around her back.  
  
"I told him about Didier, I think he thinks I was using him, the bring Didier back."  
  
"No doubt dat boy's been though a lot."  
  
"I didn't mean it."  
  
"I kno', p'tit, ah kno'." They lay there in silence together, a father comforting his daughter. Trying to ease her broken heart with gentle words, when all he really wants to do is knock the boy who did it's teeth out. "Two peas in a pod." Aimée and Remy's heads popped up at the same time, their identical eyes a mixture of shock at the sudden appearance, and warmth at who it was. Rogue stood in her oversized tshirt and faded flannels smiling, her stomach had begun to slightly show.  
  
"What can ah do fo' ya'h, chere?" She suddenly looked squeamish, Gambit groaned and rolled off the bed.  
  
"'Sposed t'be invincible! Super Strength! An' she's afraid o' a god dammed spider." Rogue mocked him as he went, and blew Aimée a kiss, "Goodnight", she whispered before shutting the door. But she didn't feel like sleeping, so she popped on her Alanis Morrisette CD (Jagged Little Pill-my fav! Haha) and mellowed out.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Gabriel whistled as he walked, the detour had taken longer than expected and the cemetery was still a block away. The burst of life had given him lots of energy, and he walked with a spring in his step, despite the fact that he had a dead prostitute hanging over his shoulder. "I'd say its lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you", singing merrily he pushed open the gate and smiled, a fresh grave! At least then he didn't have to do any digging. Gabe tossed the body into the grave and nodded his head.  
  
"Your getting too soft, Gabriel." The mental cuffs bound his hands and feet, causing Gabriel to trip and hit the ground. Mr. Sinister looming behind him, Madelyne at his side, carrying a large leather whip. "So when did we decide it okay for you to date the xgirls?" "wapitch!" (wapitch is the sound for a whip lash) "Oh no! Even better, One of the two who has absorption powers!" "wapitch!" "And add to that, shes the daughter of my X-Marauder, the very man who destroyed all of my cloning facilities." "wapitch!" "Even despite the fact that she's not the one who drains memories, your knowledge of my hull and tactics in general will ruin my plan! I would have to knock her out too, and you know how suspicious that would be?! " "wapitch!"  
  
"So it was you?" Gabriel moaned, the pain was unbearable, and Madelyne showed no mercy, "You were the one who hurt Gabrielle!" "Yes, it was I, who else did you think, you fool!"  
  
"wapitch!"  
  
"You disappoint me, Gabriel, You are supposed to this almighty being, you were! This immortal entity, feeding off the lives of the living to raise the dead, and look at you." "wapitch!"  
  
"unngh!"  
  
"wapitch!"  
  
"If its your beloved sister that you are so concerned over, don't worry, I wouldn't kill something so valauable. You and Gabrielle are a rare breed. Do you remember me coming to you that day? All those years ago? Back when I had a time turner under my control?"  
  
"wapitch!"  
  
"I told you I had faith in you, that you would be a man of greatness! And you will be, Necro, just keep focused!"  
  
"wapitch!" "And stay the hell away from the Rogue's daughter, Gambit recognizes you." "unngh"  
  
Sinister and Madelyne disappeared in a puff of smoke. Gabriel lies in the middle of the cemetery, bruised and battered. His body beaten to a bloody pulp (try saying THAT 10 times fast! Haha , oh sorry . . . this is a serious mood)  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Would you forgive me love  
if I cried in you shower Would you forgive me love  
For the salt in your bed Would you forgive me love  
If I cried all afternoon"  
  
With the last strums of Alanis' guitar, the song was over.  
  
Aimée sighed, and looked out her window. She was sitting on her bed, cutting out pictures from a magazine. Her schoolbooks were getting so boring and she wanted to decorate them. She was concerned, what if he didn't come back? What if, because of her, he decided the Xmen were just trying to use him? Aimée Groaned and sunk her head into her arms, wishing she could take everything back.  
  
"Ow!" Blood, there was blood one her PJ pants, damn, she had slashed her arm (not very badly, mind you) with the scissors. "That's gonna leave a mark." And with those immortal words from Chris Farley, she headed down to the med lab. It seemed they always ran out of band-aids.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Gambit lie awake, his wife's head resting on his chest. He didn't know how she could sleep. Remy had this horrible sense, this feeling . . . something wasn't right.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Gabriel?" Aimée called out, stepping into his guest room. The bathroom light was on. Aimée frowned and sat down on the bed, he was probably showering, but there was no harm in waiting. He deserved an apology, and that was what she was gonna give him. The smooth rock of "The Verve" (vair cool band!) was softly playing on his speakers.  
  
"Well I never pray  
  
But tonight I'm on my knees . . . yeah  
  
I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me, yeah  
  
I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now  
  
But the airways are clean and there's nobody singing to me, now" She laid her head on the pillow, inhaling his scent. "* gasp *" Aimée hastily sat back up, staring at Gabriel in front of her. He was shirtless, in a towel from the waist down. His back was covered in long dark scars, and fresh slashes, as if from a whip. Pain was etched into his face, as he gawked back at her, desperately trying to cover up what she just saw. "Gabriel."  
  
"It's nothing. I'll be fine."  
  
"I-I-came here to apologize." He was still standing there, with that frightened look on his face, like he was 5 years old and just got caught drawing on the couch. She couldn't help but comfort him, "Come here, let me see."  
  
"Please . . . don't"  
  
"Shh" Aimée helped him lie down on his stomach, reaching into his medicine cabinet for some antibacterial gel, and gauze. In gentle circles she rubbed his back, delicately tending to his wounds.  
  
"I don't know what's going on with you Gabriel, and I'm not going to press you . . .but please, please be safe. I'm worried about you."  
  
He grimaced each time she ran over a slash, his face contorting in pain. Reaching up his arm, he stopped her, and turned face to face.  
  
"I'm sorry I left," He said, frowning, "It was because of what you said. Aimée, I've had to deal with this my whole life, and I didn't want you to be like them. I just didn't think you would use me, for my abilities. I hate them, what they do to me, its not worth it, but that's my burden." "For having such a gift . . ."  
  
"Its not a gift! It's a curse. My mother died in my arms when I was 14, my sister was only 8, and I couldn't save her. I couldn't save her. The one time I needed it."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know. And Didier, it just slipped out, I care about you. I don't want to hurt you. But, I can't help but think that you're putting yourself in serious danger here!"  
  
She could feel her eyes welling up with tears. Gabriel frowned, reaching a hand to her cheek.  
  
"Don't worry about me love, I'm a survivor, I can make it through."  
  
"Oh" A moan escaped her lips before she crushed them into his. The kiss was long, and deep. Passion exploding between them, their bodies melting into one.  
  
"Stop"  
  
"What?" She stared at him confused, but nevertheless he had pushed her back to stop him.  
  
"Aimée you're not safe here. Please, I have to go"  
  
"What? Go where? Gabriel you're not going anywhere! Sinister is out there!"  
  
"There is no time to explain, I have to leave, I'm not safe here." He jumped up from the bed, and roughly pulled on a pair of jeans, the towel falling to the floor. "Come with me." "I can't, my family. Why aren't you safe here? We can protect you! The Xmen-" "Are no match for the Marauders."  
  
"What are you talking about, stoppit!" She growled, reaching for his arm to stop him from pulling on his boots. "Aimée, I am telling you this for your own good. That attack was a decoy."  
  
"A decoy for what?"  
  
"There's no time! Just get out of here!" He yelled, quickly kissing her hard on the mouth. He was dashing for the door when it swung open in his face. Gambit stood there with a panicked look on his face, though hints of eagerness showed through. He stared for a moment at his daughter on the bed and Gabriel's lack of a shirt, but shook his head, there was no time.  
  
"Quick! Downstairs! De Marauder's are attackin'!"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
~!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHA !!!!!  
  
-FOo 


	7. Gabriel's Secret

(No the shape-shifting mutant is not Mystique . . . The difference is that this mutant can't become any animals, only humans. ?: if Mystique can become any living thing, then can she turn into a tree?! SOMEONE ANSWER THIS PLEASE)  
  
and a special congrats to Fleurdelys on her engagement! * I would dedicate this chapter to you . . . but, lol, it doesn't exactly fit the occasion *  
  
------------------------------------  
  
L'homme de la mort  
  
Part 7.  
  
Gabriel's Secret  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Aimée LeBeau swung open the backdoors with force, her wild mane flowing free, and her eyes shifting to a dangerous color. Her figure only illuminated by the occasional red glow from Cyclops. She was no longer Aimée LeBeau, she was Fauve, and it was time for battle.  
  
Hank McCoy, a furry blue mutant better known as beast, appeared beside her, Nightcrawler on his back.  
  
"I got your back"  
  
"Not necessary, Beast!" She yelled, leaping into the heat of the battle. The Marauders were hard at work, alongside of a bushel of unidentified lackeys. Sinister had trained them well, and they were faring much better than most of the Xmen. Wolverine was locked into a deep battle with a frightening Marauder named Prue, their claws slashing mercilessly at each other. Their blues eyes locked together in an animal rage.  
  
"AGH!" Wolverine fell to the ground; she had slashed him deep across the stomach. He was half surprised, he never got hit.  
  
"Infectious!" Prudence yelled, barreling away to take on Bishop. A platinum haired man appeared, the corners of his mouth twitching up into a smirk. Slowly, the man they called infectious, raised his arm. His fingers stretched painfully while a look of intense concentration came over his face. "UNGH!!!" The smaller man screamed out in pain as more and more blood seeped from his wound, it wasn't healing. In fact, the cuts looked as if they were growing larger.  
  
"No way buddy!" The young mutant Jubilee cried, tackling him to the ground, smearing mud all over his pristine suit, "If I were you, I'd leave Wolvie' over there alone, he don't exactly know how to place nice. But I'm guessing," She said, using all her strength to keep him pinned to the ground, "You ain't into playin' nice neither." "Jubilee!" Gambit yelled, charging up some cards to a dangerous level, "WATCH OUT!" The cards exploded on the Marauder's face, but the raven- haired hipster (I sound like I'm 80!) rolled away just in time.  
  
Across the courtyard, the others weren't fairing so well. Psylocke ducked all of Wrath's haphazard blows, but he was keeping her far away enough from his body for her to be able to use the psychic knife.  
  
"Psylocke! I'm on it!" Jean yelled, reaching her hands to her temples. Wrath slowly rose into the air, yelling and thrashing in the process. "WHAT!? PUT ME DOWN!" Betsy jumped, and nailed him, right in the groin, and with an earsplitting scream he landed with a thud on the ground. Psylocke mentally thanked Jean and ran over to help the others. The former miss marvel locked into battle with a few guards, but took them all down with a series of well-placed kicks. Spinning around she came face to face with her 2yr old son, Seth.  
  
"Sethy what are you doing here?"  
  
"Mommy, I'm scared!" Jean scooped up his tiny body and ran to the mansion, setting him down at the gates.  
  
"Go find O'Rya, Sethy, mommy will be fine."  
  
"Oh no you won't" He replied, in an alarmingly grown up voice.  
  
"Wha?" But the kick to her neck silenced her.  
  
"Thanks Babe," Pussycat smiled, and shook the hand of Jean's son, who morphed into a tall Hispanic woman. Jean was down for the count.  
  
--------------- (the same scene, but a different area) "Any one know how t'play 52 pickup?" Gambit smiled, shrugging his shoulders as he proudly held his deck before the crowd of angry soldiers, "Non? Lemme give ye'h a lesson." Three cards flew out of the deck at rapid speed, the explosions knocking the mob down on their backs.  
  
"You could handle them, cajun'" Madelyne smiled, floating over to where he was recovering, "But tell me, can you handle me?" She wiped the smile off of his face, by sending him flying back 20 or 30 feet.  
  
"Gambit!" Rogue flew over to him, an icy glare fixated at the devilish redhead. Madelyne scoffed and went back to her spot by Sinister on the jet. It seemed the ragin' Cajun would be out for a while also.  
  
"Brilliant work, Madelyne." Sinister said with a frightening smile, "However, our task is not yet finished. Retrieve the girl, and we can go. These Xmen are no match for my Marauders." "And what of The Necromancer?"  
  
"He will come back on his own, once I have his precious sister in my possession. Though I suppose some coaxing may be necessary." ----------  
  
"Aimée! Watch out!" The flying rock was quickly demolished by a blast from Scott's visor. Aimée smiled at him and raced to catch up with her new advisary. Prue was fast, but Aimée was definetly more agile.  
  
"Come on! Show me all you got!" She hissed, ducking the furious bone claws and their wild swipes. Aimée planted a firm kick in Prue's gut, but surprisingly, the only thing she hurt was her foot, "Wow, you take that washboard abs thing really seriously, don't you?" "AH!" She regretted having such an inactive power, Prue had been smart and covered up most of her body. No doubt on Sinister's orders. Using all the force she had, Aimée drove her heel deep into the blonde woman's belly, causing her to double over in pain, gasping for breath. A lowblows, and the Marauder was unconscious. Smiling, Aimée spun around.  
  
"Aimée! Behind you!" "Wha-?" A giant man smiled down at her. He had wild black hair, and was of aborigni descent. His eyes were mad, hidden under two bush eyebrows. He was the Marauder, Wrath. Aimée gasped, he was the man who had killed her three days ago.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Hiding from me Gabriel?"  
  
Gabe's head flashed up, beads of sweat dripped from his face as he turned to meet Sinister.  
  
"That's not happiness to see me."  
  
"Been watchin' to many movies, m'lord." "Ha!" Sinister's black lips curled up into a smile, "You always could make me laugh."  
  
"Is that even possible?"  
  
"Don't test me Gabriel." "What do ye'h want?"  
  
"I want you back on my team."  
  
"No."  
  
"Necro, do you honestly expect the Xmen to take you? To house you and invite you along? How long do you think it will be before they discover your dirty little secret? Hmmm?" "I never said I would go with the Xmen!" He yelled, reeling on his former master, "I can take care of myself!"  
  
"And the girl?"  
  
"There is no girl."  
  
"Ha! You lie, boy. Aimée. I know what you did."  
  
"I did nothing! Leave me be Sinister or I swe-AHH!" Sinister smiled as he stretched out his fingers. Gabriel's body writhed on the ground, sweat cascaded down his face, his features contorting unnaturally.  
  
"You swear what? You seem to forget the power I hold over you!"  
  
His eyes began to bulge, as his handsome tan faded more and more, his skin turning stark white.  
  
"You are evil. Dark. You were an outcast! A monster! And I took you in! I saved you, Gabriel. I saved you from the beast that you were. You came willingly, leaving your baby sister behind all those years ago. I harvested you into a fighting machine, and put you in control of your thirst for death. You were the best, indestructible. An invincible, immortal being, and this is how you repay me. The great necromancer goes soft, for a nice pair of legs."  
  
The fat and muscle disappeared from his body, leaving only bones. His hair thinned and turned gray, as he lay gasping for breath.  
  
"I had hoped, you would come back willingly. Happy at the prospect of being able to see your family again, but no, I must resort to this. Agree now Gabriel, and I won't expose you for what you really are."  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"No? FINE!"  
  
The creature was frightening. His stance was hunched, the vertebrae on his back showing proudly through the white papery skin. His bulbous, shining eyes illuminating the grotesque features. The two gray orbs stared blankly at Mr. Sinister, almost looking frightened. He scampered away with a flash, leaving a smiling Sinister.  
  
"This should be interesting."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"AHA!" Wrath charged at her with full force, his large muscular arms swinging madly. Aimée ducked a few of his blows, using her acrobatic skills to escape his rage. He was a beast, determined to make her bleed.  
  
"Get over here wench!" Wrath growled, as she slipped through his fingers once again. Aimée glanced behind her shoulder. Back and forth, back and forth they went, until finally . . . Aimée spotted what she was looking for. Cyclops was lying unconscious on the ground a few feet away, with a slight grin she ran towards him. "Don't worry Cykes, this won't hurt a bit." She whispered, reaching for his visor. Gently she placed her hand on his forehead. Her head shot back, but before her eyes could flash open, Aimée firmly placed the visor over her eyes. Wrath was on her again, but at least this time she had something to fight back with. The snarl was smacked off his face with a rapid fire of optic blasts. Wrath collapsed in a heap on the ground.  
  
"That was easy." She frowned, staring at her adversary. "Not quite." Aimée spun around, Prue was back up . . . literally. The blonde mutant smiled, as she hovered a few feet above the ground.  
  
"What the?"  
  
"Telekinesis."  
  
"Shit!" Aimée ran with her hands covering her head, trying desperately to dodge the debris being flung towards her. Prue was to strong! Suddenly, a revelation came. Her powers, her mutant abilities, how she had defeated Wrath. Cyclops was no match for Jean and Wolverine, but maybe some others were! Aimée felt her heart beat faster as she looked at all of her fallen comrades, Bishop and Jean lay scattered around the bodies of Sinister's many soldiers.  
  
"Papa!" She yelled, noticing his body, unconscious on the ground. Prue was floating several feet behind her, fending off Jubilee's fireworks. "Oh Papa, please wake up, I need your help."  
  
"Unngh?"  
  
"Crazy flying wolverine, with telekinesis."  
  
"Yeah Dat's bad."  
  
"can you move?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Good, hold on a second."  
  
Lying next to Gambit was Angel, she gently placed her palm upon his cheek. "AAHHH!" large black wings sprouted from her back and began flapping wildly. Prue had knocked out Jubilee, and a still sitting Gambit was fending her off with pebbles.  
  
"Aimée, She's got de damn healing factor!" "Hold on!" Slowly she got the wings in sync, and rose into the air. Prudence looked startled, but only for a moment, and wrapping a bar around Gambit's hands turned to face the formidable opponent. Swipe. Blast. Duck. Flap. The two flying females dueled mercilessly. Aimée was faster with her wings, but Prue was definitely more stable with her abilities. She easily countered the optic blasts, and whatever she didn't dodge, instantly healed.  
  
"This is impossible!"  
  
"Indeed! Face it, you are no match for me!"  
  
"Oh really?" "YEAH!" "Well try this on f'size!" Rogue suddenly appeared, wielding a large piece of metal. With her super strength, she slammed it into Prudence's tiny yet powerful frame.  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
"No pro-AHH!" Wrath had awoken, his shirt was singed to pieces, but his durability protected his body from any permanent harm. He knocked down the invincible Rogue with one punch (shudder) that alone showing Aimée how powerful he was. Looking down, she saw he had knocked her father unconscious once again. She fired optic blasts, but they did nothing, the monster just drew closer.  
  
"back off! I'm warning you!"  
  
"Don' wanna hurt ya'h tiny woman, Wrath just want you to see." She was fast, but he was faster, and he had her by the legs in less than a second. Aimée screamed in pain as he snapped her wings between his massive hands, and pinned her arms behind her back.  
  
"Don' move, Sinister said t'keep ya'h alive," and with a horrible grin he added, "You'll like this." She strained her eyes to see, but she wasn't exactly used to the ruby glasses. A small black figure darted into her peripheral vision. It was oddly familiar. She gasped, it was the thing she saw that night . . . the creature she saw kill that girl. It had the same bulging eyes, and bony figure, and a hump on its back. The creature scampered towards her mother's unconscious body, and lowered its mouth over Rogue.  
  
"Wait? What's going on!? LET ME GO! NO! MAMA!!"  
  
The silvery wisps floated from Rogue into the creatures mouth, as it slowly regenerated with each sip.  
  
"Stoppit! STOP! STOP!" Aimée screamed and kicked Wrath sharply in the stomach. Not since the battle with Sinister had she exerted so much force into a move. He fell backwards, freeing her to go. Aimée raced towards her mother's body, as the creature continued to drink her life essence.  
  
She reached for her visor, ready to blow him away, but suddenly . . . She froze, The beast had once again become a man, and slowly turned to face her.  
  
"Gabriel?"  
  
Yes, it was Gabriel, his eyes apologetic, and his mouth a straight line.  
  
"Gabriel what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm sorry Aimée, I really am."  
  
His arm reached towards her, and his fingers began to stretch painfully. Gabe's eyes began to water as Aimée slowly lifted off the ground. Her body locked up, every vein popped out of her body as her face grew pale. "I don' t'ink so, homme!" Gambit tackled the necromancer to the ground, his face wild with paternal fury. Aimée's body collapsed on the grass. Remy straddled Gabriel's body, his fists furiously punching the handsome face again and again. Suddenly Remy's hands froze and slowly raised above his head.  
  
"Unngh, wha'?" Mr. Sinister suddenly appeared in front of him, his face curving up into a very unattractive smile.  
  
"Good Evening Remy." He hissed, glancing down at Gabriel, "Gabriel, up, he can't do anything now."  
  
"Sinister y'bastard!" "I have grown quite powerful, and as you can see from my young associate here, my followers are quite powerful also. Its such a shame that you are no longer one of my Marauders, but no bother, I will have your powers under my control soon enough."  
  
"What's dat supposed t'mean?"  
  
"Never you mind. Gabriel, get back to the ship. Pick up any Marauders, but forget the guards, they are expendable."  
  
"I always remembered dat bout' you Sinister, coldhearted."  
  
"Gambit, I could kill you right now."  
  
"Den why don' y'eh!"  
  
"Because, I have other plans for you, better ways to make you suffer." Sinister looked at Aimée for a moment, smiled and walked away. When the ship took off, Gambit was free from his bindings. He crawled over to his unconscious wife.  
  
"Rogue," He whispered, attempting to revive her, "Rogue?"  
  
"Papa? What's going on?" Aimée woke up, staring confused at her father's panicked features.  
  
"Rogue!?"  
  
"ROGUE!!"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
~I suppose it's a little strange that she still hasn't confessed her real name . . . I guess I just forgot about that. ERGH, that stinks.  
  
Oh yeah By the way . . .  
  
HAHAHAHA!!!!!!! I love leaving you in a cliffhanger!  
  
-Foo 


	8. A Not So Happy Ending

~ this is it! The last chapter to the very very short part two! Lol . . . things to come . . .  
  
Part 3 Le garçon du futur (the boy of the future) Part 4 & 5 (not yet named)  
  
Things to possibly come . . .  
  
Special Edition: "The Dating Game!" Aimée in MojoVision. Marauders ( a special series on my team of New Marauders)  
  
For info, pictures, dates and more . . . contact me @ amber9000@comcast.net!  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
L'homme de la mort  
  
Part 8.  
  
A Not So Happy Ending  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
The courtyard was frightening. The sun slowly rose, revealing dead and unconscious bodies scattered to and fro. Xmen lying wounded in dark corners. A tragic whisper could be heard through the wind, as the clouds turned an eerie shade of red. "Blood has been spilled on this night." (oooo Legolas!!) And we find our team gathered together around one sorry victim, her husband weeping over her lifeless body. "Rogue please, please chere wake up. Please! Rogue!" "Remy please, we need to take her to the hospital wing." Jean Grey's soothing voice was of no comfort to him.  
  
"Non! Y'tell me now! Y'tell me why she won' wake up!"  
  
"Remy she's gone." He shook his head rapidly, and turned back to his wife's unconscious body.  
  
"NO! NO! y'lyin'! Ah don' believe ye'h! She's fine, aren't ya'h Chere?" Slowly he touched her forehead, allowing the rough tips of his fingers to caress her soft skin. Nothing happened. Gambit recoiled as if he had been bit by a snake, she didn't kill him, drain his powers . . . she didn't do anything, she just lay there . . . like she was . . . dead. Drawing his knees to his chest the frightened man began to sob. Aimée was sitting at the grass, Abe's arm tight around her shoulder, but she felt nothing. She was numb. Not crying. Not screaming. Just staring at her mother's lifeless body. "I can bring her back."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can bring her back! Uh uh, Gabriel! Gabriel can bring her back! Everything will be fine. We will be fine."  
  
"Aimée, he is no longer Gabriel. He's the necromancer. He is with Sinister, and will not do it."  
  
"Then we'll make him do it!"  
  
"That is not the way of the Xmen no ma-" "SCREW THE WAY OF THE XMEN!" She was on her feet by then, tears streaming her dirt smudged cheeks, and her hands balled up into tight fists. Aimée glanced down at her father, and her heart wrenched.  
  
"Papa . . ." She said in an unsteady voice, their identical eyes meeting eachother, her tough façade melting away, "Papa!"  
  
The pair shared a tight embrace. They were able to comfort each other in a way no one else could. Sweat and tears, blood and dirt. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it. I didn't know he was bad, papa. I didn't mean to kill her." Remy rocked her slowly as she sobbed into his shirt, finally taking on a more parental role. They were both hurting. Rogue had been the anchor in their ship, the glue that held them together as a family. She was the constant, a wave of serenity. How could they survive without her? Xavier frowned, and signaled for Beast to take Rogue's body to the hospital wing.  
  
"Wait" Logan interjected, stopping Beast before he could reach for the body, "I think we should say somethin'"  
  
"I agree." Jean smiled, standing firm next to him. The recovering Xmen knelt on the ground surrounding Rogue, mournful at the loss of one of their dearest friends. Remy bowed his head, as did all of the other mutants and opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Unngh." Jean opened one eye, "Remy its okay, just say what you feel."  
  
"I haven't started talkin' yet."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Unngh-Remy?"  
  
Every set of eyes flashed open and stared down at the body.  
  
"Chere?" Remy whispered, fearing it was a dream. He reached for her hand and gripped it tightly between his.  
  
"Oh it hurts."  
  
"Baby y'have no idea." He blinked back the tears, as the others watched in awe, "Hank go get a stretcher! Now!"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Oh, Rogue, Ah was so scared, Ah t'aught y'were gone. I mean, he killed y', De necromancer . . ."  
  
"Gabriel." Aimée finished, her eyes glazing as she grabbed her mother's other hand. "Gabriel?" she nodded her head yes. "But how?"  
  
"shhh, chere, everyt'ings okay, Beast is gon' go get de stretcher, y'alright we're all alright."  
  
The professor was smiling, but his head was a mess. How had she survived? Aimée saw the necromancer kill her. What had happened?  
  
"An' tha' baby?"  
  
The three words rang out like shattering glass. The baby. Gabriel had taken the baby, not Rogue. The baby was dead.  
  
"Remy? What's goin' on? What t'oah baby?" She sounded panicked by then, but gambit only replied with a blank stare. All of the color drained from his face, as he sadly looked down into her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, chere, I don' t'ink de baby made it."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Gabrielle."  
  
"Don't talk to me Gabriel."  
  
"Please."  
  
"No," She choked, staring him down with an icy glare. Gabrielle was seated in the back room, her head buried in her knees.  
  
"I hope they didn't hurt you."  
  
"Not anymore then you already have. I can't believe you did this, I can't believe you kidnapped me!"  
  
"What was I supposed to do Gabby? Eh?" He cried, kneeling before her, silently pleading that she forgive him, "You wouldn't see me, and at least this way. I know you'll be safe."  
  
"Safe, Gabriel? SAFE!? You call THIS safe?! In the hands of a madman! Don't you even realize why I never tried to find you, hm? Its because I didn't want to! Ever since you left that day . . . all those years ago, when you left with Mr. Sinister. Curse you Gabriel! Curse you! You left me, I was only 8, and you left me, left me there."  
  
"You ran!"  
  
"There was a crazy white beast knocking at our door! What was I supposed to do!?"  
  
"He isn't all bad."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
He did not respond, and in their silence he place his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I love you."  
  
She shut her eyes tight, and took a deep breath.  
  
"Then how can you do this to me?" It came out as a whisper at first, but steadily grew stronger and stronger, "How can you deny me of a life? Sent me to be some prisoner, in this monster's prison."  
  
"Gab-" "No Gabriel! No! I don't want to hear it." Her eyes slowly met his, "But I want you to know . . . that I will never forgive you, as long as I live. I hate you, brother of mine, I hate you."  
  
Gabriel felt like he had been stabbed in the heart. "Get out. Get out right now."  
  
He regretted it then, all of it, everything he had done. All of the lives he had taken, all of the families he had ripped apart with a smug smile on his face . . . it was then that he regretted it, and Gabriel knew he would do anything to win his sister back. He stood to leave, turning one last look at his baby sister, but she had turned her attention back to the ceiling, silently willing him to go away.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
The test only took a matter of seconds, the results, mere minutes . . . but that moment, that moment of anticipation, that lasted forever.  
  
"I'm sorry Rogue, Gambit, he's gone."  
  
"It was a boy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Mon fils" The words caught in his throat, and Remy reached towards Rogue for an embrace.  
  
"Naturally we will have to perform an operation to remove the baby, unless of course you would still like to go along with a natural birth.  
  
"What's tha' point? Its not like ah'll have him t'hold in ma'h arms afterwards." "Oh momma"  
  
"No, Ah don't want t'hear it. That bastard took ma'h son . . . ma'h baby. Ah'm so sorry Remy, please ah need t'be alone." Rogue stood and left the room, her long brown curls swishing after her. "Papa?" Aimée asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Don' worry, she'll be alright. Jus' give her time."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"I'm not so sure 'bout dat, but we'll survive."  
  
"We always do."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Gabriel sat in the corner, fiddling with his thumbs, his mind racing.  
  
"Are we almost there!?" He spat, sitting up. There was an air of impatience around him. His black hair was disheveled, long pieces dangled before his eyes.  
  
"three hundred miles" Wrath grunted from the front seat, causing Gabriel to moan in protest. He fell back on the bench with a thud, pressing hard on this temples. "Geez Gabe! What's your beef?" He glared at the redhead, and shut his eyes. Her face popped into his head . . . those long dark lashes, full red lips, and dark tumbling hair. Aimée. He missed her already. "Reminising about the lost love?" Prudence stood above him, her mouth titled in a slight smirk.  
  
"Bugger off. I'm not in the mood."  
  
"Fuck that. Mr. Sinister is meeting us in a moment and I don't want anyone on my team acting all mopey over the Xmen. So get yourself together *SNIKT* or else there'll be hell to pay."  
  
"Since when is this your team!?" He spat back, jumping to his feet, "Madelyne is in charge of us, and correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe that I was the first recruit to the team! I'm the leader here Prudence, and you take your orders from me."  
  
"No way, Necro. You broke the rules, tried to switch sides. I'm in power now."  
  
"What!?" "It's true." Sinister smiled from the doorway, his dark blue cape sweeping the ground. "NO! M'lord I am fully capable-" "No Gabriel, I'm afraid you aren't. You have been demoted to second command."  
  
Letting out a furious exclamation, Gabe slammed his fist into the wall of the jet.  
  
"Calm down Gabriel, we don't want an incident."  
  
"Don't worry M'lord, I'll protect you *SNIKT*" "I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! I COULD KILL THIS ENTIRE TEAM IF I WISHED TO! I AM THE MOST POWERFUL OF ALL OF YOU!" "Let it out! Let out the rage!" Sinister smiled, maybe this was the trigger Necro needed to reach his full potential.  
  
"I hate you! I hate you Sinister! You took me from my family! My sister, hates me! and worst of all . . ." His eyes grew glassy, " Because of you, I just drained the life out of the mother of a woman I really cared about."  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?" That was different, and it certaintly wasn't what Mr. Sinister wanted to hear. "You heard me, I killed the Rogue. Damn wench didn't even satisfy me." Gabriel was reverting back to his old self.  
  
"You didn't kill her." "Yeah I did, silver wisps, regeneration. Angry husband and daughter, the whole shebam. And God dammit! I made Aimée cry!"  
  
"Your sick you know that?" Prue hissed, staring at the cigarette he had just placed between his teeth. He was back to normal. Arrogant, careless, cruel, and devastatingly handsome. "Gabriel! NO!"  
  
"What!? What purpose did she serve?"  
  
"Not her . . . the baby inside of her!"  
  
"Ba- ba- baby?" He sputtered, the cigarette landing on the ground. "Yes baby! The prodigy child! The mutant from the future that we needed you sister to capture! YOU FOOL! You killed him!"  
  
"I didn't mean t-" "Imbussile!"  
  
Prue smiled. The future mutant was all Sinister would talk about, and now that he was gone, she was still # 1. However, Madelyne Pryor was about to spoil all that. "Sir, if I may interject, why don't we just travel back to right before he killed the baby, and then to the future?"  
  
Sinister paused, with a 'why didn't I think of that?' look on his face. "NO! Gabrielle is too weak" Gabriel spoke up again, looking panicked. He looked from Gabriel to Madelyne, and then to the back room. "Gabrielle! Take us back to 15 minutes ago! And then 15 years into the future!"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
~The End  
  
-Foo 


End file.
